


The Secret Menu Starts with a Circle Jerk

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Blend S (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Casual Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Farting, Heteroflexible Male Character, Improvised Sex Toys, Inspired by Fanart, Lactation, Large Belly, Large Breasts, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Dino sees a side of Maika he had no idea was sexy, and ends up discovering Hideri's side job as an internet idol goes far beyond what he expected. The men of Stile share erotic stories while Hideri teaches them how to really feel good.





	1. Angel's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maika farts during work, and her masochistic fanbase loves it. Dino wants to stroke away his feelings for Maika's butt, and overhears Hideri doing something naughty in the next stall...

Dino couldn’t get his mind off Maika’s butt. He loved everything about Maika, but lately he’d been focusing extra attention on her butt. It wasn’t a particularly large butt, instead being a slender kind that would look good in a kimono. When he thought of Maika in her sadistic mode, he mostly focused on her legs and her eyes. The only way his mind went to the butt was because her legs eventually led there. But lately, he had been harboring a desire for Maika to sit on his face, and it all went back to this morning.

The members of Stile had been treated to a special dessert made by Akitsuki. It was set to debut in their shop that day, and he wanted everyone on staff to be the first one to taste it. It was a caramel and butterscotch parfait, with milkshake versions available for customers who wanted to take it to go. Maika had three of them, leaving her stomach satisfied until lunch.

Unfortunately, lunch would be the problem.

The floor of Stile wasn’t particularly busy on a weekday, but there were enough that Maika needed to be active in serving customers. She could relax only after everyone had been served. She worked happily, turning on her sadistic character as needed. The customers loved it. The idea of someone with her sweet face berating them was what they had come there for. Dino was proud of her. She had come a long way from the shy girl who was almost entirely unfamiliar with the outside world.

As Maika went between the tables, she felt her stomach start to rumble. Those parfaits had been digested, leaving them with little recourse but to leave her body. Maika wanted to get to the bathroom, but she had to finish cleaning this table first. She bent over onto the table, scrubbing away the leftover crumbs from the previous customers. Before she could realize it, the corner of the table bumped into her stomach, agitating it.

Maika was bent over, her panties exposed to the customers. This wasn’t a big deal, as Stile was a cafe built around that kind of innocent sex appeal, but her butt was in the air and pointing at a grouping of tables that were all filled. The parties seated turned around, drawing their attention towards Maika’s rumbling stomach. A girl with a full stomach was even more sensual than a hungry one. A girl emptying her stomach, especially to those with a masochistic streak, even moreso.

A “BRRRRRRRAP” noise came out of Maika’s smooth butt, permeating past her panties and diffusing into the air of the cafe. It was loud and the smell was extremely noticeable, coming from deep within Maika’s gut. It was followed by a short puff of air, and then a “PRRRRRRRT” as loud as the first one, and smelling even worse. Maika’s face turned bright red, and she waited and wondered for a moment if anyone had heard that. She knew that if she turned around, tables full of customers had heard it and smelled it, and it had undeniably come from her.

“I... I farted in front of the customers,” Maika thought. “For now, just face them with a smile.”

If she played this cool, they might even think it was cute. She had to finish this now and get to the bathroom before any more farts came from her ass. She was a proper lady raised in a proper family. Even now, in her rebellious period, her hygiene wasn’t an area where she had gone off the beaten path. Until now, she had failed to account for just how masochistic the men who ate at Stile were, especially where girls were concerned.

Maika turned around, her eyes hidden by shadow and a devious expression across her face. She tapped into her natural hidden sadistic side, and intoned to the customers, waiting with bated breath for her words.

“Stink enough for you?” she asked.

One man burst into cheers. Another started profusely thanking her. Dino said that he would get the air freshener, but the man who had been sitting a butt length away from Maika insisted that he would suck up her fart, and any other farts that she produced. While Dino was putting on the airs of a good owner, he admitted to himself that, at the moment, his mindset was more with those customers cheering on Maika’s gas than anything else.

He waited in the corner, trying to hide the growing erection in his pants, as he watched Maika walk about the cafe with her back arched over, farting directly at any customer who asked for the “angel’s breath” course. It wasn’t a surcharge, but instead a gratuity from the kitchen and from Maika’s solid, springy ass.

Dino wondered if he could convince any of the other girls to fart for the customers. Doing it like Maika would be difficult, but the idea of Kaho stubbornly denying that her butt smell wasn’t for you, she was only doing it because it was better to let it out, was appealing in a primally erotic way he hadn’t considered. The more he thought of Maika’s farts, the more his mind went to places that started to distract him from his work.

Maika’s plush butt sitting on his face, obscuring his vision and filling his nostrils with her smell and her smell only. The potent, bittersweet smell of her loins, his nose buried in her twitching anus as she continued to release more farts in his face. The thought of it made him want to duck into the store bathroom and masturbate out this fantasy so he could focus on his work again.

He knew that he and Maika weren’t dating yet, and that praising her on her farts would not be the way to a girls’ heart. But part of her sadistic character was making people enjoy things that were thought to be painful. Arousal dampened one’s sense of disgust. Dino was starting to become turned on by the thought of other smelly parts of Maika. Not just the farts coming from the crevice of her ass, but also the strong odor coming from her unwashed armpits. Maika had never left her armpits unwashed or unshaven, but if he told her that it would be good for work, she may yet unleash those smells of hers right into his nose with pleasure.

Dino hurried to the bathroom and moved into the nearest stall. He whipped out his cock, which was already stiff from his erotic thoughts of Maika. His balls, warmed by the stuffiness of his pants, felt like they were about to explode. He had to make this quick, because if he stayed too long in here, the customers on the floor would wonder where he had gone. The girls could handle things without him there, but he had a duty as the owner.

The warmth of his cock in his hand was comforting. Just by touching it and moving his hand under his glans, he could feel the first drops of precum starting to bubble up onto his shaft. He took deep breaths, meting out his breathing as he imagined Maika’s bare tush blasting hot gas into his face. He wanted to smell that angel’s breath for himself, with his choice of menu to decide how potent her stomach could make it.

As he sunk into his erotic delusions, Dino heard a sound in the next stall over. It sounded like Hideri’s voice, and the voice of another man he hadn’t heard before. Their footsteps indicated they weren’t stopping by here to use separate stalls. Rather, they were going into the same one. First the man, then Hideri. Their newest hire, Hideri Kanzaki, was a crossdresser who loved his own cuteness, and prized himself on being an idol. He was a perfect fit for Stile, and a major hit on the floor.

“I’m surprised you’re using me as your rebound,” said Hideri. “But of course, my cuteness is unbeatable. I know you love the flat-chested types, and I’m even more flat than she is.”

“Masturbating isn’t cutting it for me anymore. When I saw you asking for an offline sex meet, I didn’t think it’d be where she worked,” said the man.

“That’s why I called you here on her off day. Mafuyu’s at some sort of idol fan event. None of them are as cute as me, of course,” said Hideri. “It’s so cramped in here that our erections are rubbing against each other. Let me help you with that.”

Hideri bent down and removed the man’s belt, pulling down his underwear and pants. At the same time, Hideri reached underneath his skirt and pulled down his panties. Two hard cocks sprung forth from their cotton confinements, pulsing with anticipation at experiencing a quickie in the men’s room of Stile. Despite his girlish appearance, Hideri’s member was nearly the same size as the man’s, if a little stouter near the head. He kept his gloves on, knowing the smooth sensation would make the sex that much sweeter.

“Do you want me to blow you?” asked Hideri. “Swallowing costs extra. I love a cute cock like yours, but until I get a raise from the boss, I have to make money somehow. Getting cute clothes is expensive.”

“However much it costs,” said the man.

“Then let me get started,” said Hideri. “This little guy looks ready for a licking.”

Hideri placed his tongue at the base of the man’s shaft, and licked upward. A trail of saliva was left, leaving the man’s shaft glimmering underneath the dim bathroom lights. Hideri watched it spring back and forth from the push of his fingers, massaging the man’s balls with the gentlest of touches. Hideri kissed the tip of his dick, before wrapping his lips around the entirety of the cockhead. Slurping noises came from the next stall over as Hideri began working his way around the shaft.

His technique was refined, drawing the cock out of the foreskin and focusing on its sensitive points. Hideri’s tongue wrapped around his penis, not staying on one point for too long before moving further downward. The man’s cock was filthy with sweat, which Hideri took into his mouth without problem. His lips were muffled by the girth, working his way from base to tip in an arrhythmical fashion.

“You’re so... good...” said the man. “I might cum soon.”

Hideri pulled his lips away from the man’s cock. “My mouth is ready,” he said. Hideri wrapped his mouth around the length of the man’s dick, caressing the boober with his tongue. He kept gently massaging the balls, waiting for the moment when his mouth would be coated with his reward.

When Hideri made his way to the bottom of the shaft, he pulled back up, removing the saliva-coated dick and licking his way across the man’s balls. The lukewarm feeling of Hideri’s tongue was different from his gloves. It was sloppier and warmer, but felt really good on his testicles. Hideri sucked the man’s balls, shoving the testicles into his cheeks, releasing them when he felt the throbbing of the dick just above him.

Hideri’s mouth opened. He jerked off the man, welcoming drops of sticky spooge into his mouth. Hideri kept going until his tongue was coated in a layer of white. It was thick and smelly, with a slightly bitter taste. Hideri was used to it. He had prepared himself by eating his own cum after masturbation, eventually graduating to a willingness to swallow anyone’s cum if they were nice to him. He swallowed it in one gulp, giving the man bedroom eyes that spoke of deep satisfaction. “What did you think of my cute blowjob?” asked Hideri.

“It’s just as everyone said. You’re an expert,” said the man. He turned around on the toilet, presenting his butt to Hideri. Fishing through the pockets on his apron, Hideri found a small bottle of lube that he used on the man’s butthole, removing his glove to prep for something the man had specifically asked for.

“Most people want to fuck me in the butt. Letting me penetrate for a change is amazing, sir,” said Hideri. “It’s been a while since this cute, hard cock has seen some action. Is this your first time taking it from behind?”

“Yes,” said the man. “My ex didn’t want to peg me.”

“Then I’ll make your first time having anal a good one. Boys should love it as much as girls. Butts are special like that,” said Hideri. Hideri held his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip against the man’s asshole, covered in thin hair. “I’m going in.”

“Put it in!” said the man.

Hideri pressed his glans against the man’s butthole, circling around the edge of his anus. Hideri’s cockhead, coated in lotion and precum, wedged itself against the puckering anus. With his hands digging into the man’s butt, Hideri pushed himself in a bit at a time, his 13 centimeter cock being swallowed into the man’s sphincter. He could feel the man’s prostate tickling the edge of his glans, bringing the man’s own cock back up to an erection.

“Your butt’s really nice,” said Hideri. “My dick is happy inside your bumhole.”

“Don’t just rest it in there. Start thrusting!” said the man.

“Taste my cute cock,” said Hideri.

Dino could overhear the sound of Hideri’s lotion-covered cock going in and out of the man’s butthole, four balls slapping in an awkward rhythm. The man’s moans, and Hideri’s higher pitched ones, echoed through the nearly empty bathroom. Hideri reached down and cupped the man’s balls with his gloved hand once again, teasing them in his palm as he ramped up the speed of his thrusts.

It was erotic, but Dino wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep stroking himself to the thought of this. He had come in here to masturbate to Maika. Hideri was a friend and teammate, but he had never seen Hideri in such a sexual light until now. It was almost shocking. Yet his hand remained on his penis, slowly moving up and down as Hideri continued thrusting.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Hideri.

“Let it all out in my butt,” said the man.

Hideri groaned, and pulled himself in to the man’s ass. With his cock buried as far as it could go, he and the man climaxed at the same time. White cum splurted inside his anus while the man shot his load into the toilet. Hideri let his cock soften up inside the man for a moment before removing it. When it popped out, he could still feel the warmth of the man’s ass lingering on his shaft.

“That felt really good,” said the man. “You found my prostate quickly.”

“I have a lot of practice with my own,” said Hideri. “Now pay up.”

A bundle of yen changed hands. Hideri washed his hands and ran the toilet paper over his penis to clean it up, pulling up his panties before returning to the floor. Dino would have to ask him a question about this after work.

The building had cleared out, with only Dino and Hideri left. The rest of the day had gone smoothly, with many customers asking if Maika’s farts were going to remain on the shop’s menu. Dino couldn’t make any promises, much less ask Maika to do that again, but he knew that he’d found another way to bring in some additional revenue for the shop.

“We are rolling in cash,” said Hideri.

“So are you,” said Dino. “Where’d all that extra money come from? Were you doing something in the bathroom?”

“Ah, so you overheard,” said Hideri. “I can’t help it. I’m such a cute idol that all my fans want to hook up with me. I find a few lucky ones and let them have sex with me. It’s a secret sort of thing, I don’t want to spend my life working for a delivery health service. Here’s great!”

“You’re okay with this?” asked Dino.

“Well, yeah. It feels good and it makes my fans happy,” said Hideri. “They can’t get enough of my cute erection.”

“I don’t mind, what you do in your off time is your own business. So don’t bring it to work,” said Dino.

“Someone’s looking sexually frustrated,” said Hideri. “For you, I’ll offer a discount. The cheapest option is getting a chance to jerk off with me. I know that was you stroking your schlong in the stall next to mine.”

Hideri reached for his panties and dropped them to the floor. He lifted his skirt, showing Dino his erect cock. Dino realized that Hideri was right. His cock was cute. It looked rounder and softer than he’d expected, while still being rigid and throbbing. It wasn’t even that small. Talking about his side job had made Hideri horny, and he was eager to show off the goods.

Dino removed his pants as well, taking out his own limp cock. “So long, Maika’s butt money.”


	2. Freshly Squeezed Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the guys jerk off together, Akizuki relays a tale of how he discovered that Kaho's soft, heavy breasts can lactate without pregnancy.

Stile was closed. The customers didn’t understand why, but just beyond the closed curtains in the window, the reasoning immediately became clear. Dino and Hideri were sitting next to each other at one of the tables, their erect cocks out in the open, stroking them while casually talking about their sexual fantasies. Dino was amazed that Hideri could still get hard. He had more stamina than Dino imagined.

“I’ve got some drinks that are great for this sort of thing,” said Hideri. “Your stroking technique is kinda awkward. Do you even know your way around a penis? The tip is what you need to focus on. The tip!”

“I’m trying to think about Maika,” said Dino. “I want her to dominate me!”

“So many men are into that thing,” said Hideri. “Though most of them don’t want their girlfriends to fart on them.”

“I don’t understand it either,” said Dino. “I don’t even know what she ate to get so gassy. Was it something from our restaurant?”

That was when Akizuki exited the kitchen. He had been cleaning up the dishes for the day, and hadn’t heard Dino and Hideri talking. When he stepped outside, all he could do was respond with a confused sigh when he saw the two of them sitting in the middle of the cafe, grabbing their cocks out in public.

“Are we turning into a brothel all of a sudden?” he asked.

“Come on, you pull out your cock, too,” said Hideri. “We’re telling sexy stories. Dino’s is nice, but it’s not as cute as mine. I’m interested in seeing your cock, too. We’re all guys here, aren’t we?”

“I heard you asking about Maika’s gas,” said Akizuki. “I think I might know how she got that way.”

“Is it a lewd story?” asked Dino.

“Yes,” said Akizuki. He also sat down at a table and lowered his pants. His cock sprung out of his boxers, fully erect from thinking about what he was going to tell the two of them. It had a nice thickness to it, and a bit of a curve in the shaft. His balls clung tightly to his body, and had finally gotten room to breathe.

Akizuki overheard a discussion in the changing room that morning. Kaho, Maika and Mafuyu were all present in the room, lounging around in their underwear. Their shift wasn’t going to start just yet, so they had some extra time to themselves before the day began.

“Kaho? Your breasts look slightly bigger than before,” said Maika.

“Why do you need to pad your bra? You’re the biggest one here,” said Mafuyu.

“These aren’t pads to make it bigger!” said Kaho. “They’re milk pads! I have to wear them lately or my clothes will get stained.”

“Milk pads? You’re pregnant?” asked Mafuyu.

“I’ve never even had sex,” said Kaho. “My boobs just started doing this. Now my nipples feel sore and I have to milk myself every day or it starts to build up.”

“Let me see,” said Maika.

Kaho unhooked her bra, letting her massive breasts swing free. Her pads had been collecting milk all day, and were already half full. The faintly sugary smell of breast milk filled the changing room. To Maika’s surprise, Kaho’s breasts had grown slightly bigger since the last time she saw them bare, and her nipples were a darker shade of pink than she remembered, being almost red in color.

“They’re so pretty... and huge...” said Maika.

“And sore,” said Kaho. “I won’t be able to focus on work if my tits are this backed up. Even worse, I won’t be able to game! You have to help me!”

“Do you have a pump?” asked Mafuyu.

“No. These pads are the only thing I have. I was hoping you two could suck the milk out of my nipples directly.” She handed each of the pads, the kind that gathered milk, to each of her friends. “It tastes really good. Try some. It’s not like I have a baby I need to save it for.”

Mafuyu sipped it like she was drinking a cup of tea. It tasted as sugary sweet as the tie-in foods for her favorite anime. Mafuyu had been hoping that Stile would do a tie-in cafe one of these days, and any drinks she served would probably taste like this. She was Kaho’s friend, so what was a little nipple-sucking between friends?

For Maika, it was almost cloyingly sweet. Her family mostly served traditional Japanese cuisine, which almost never used milk in its cooking. She had been trying more Western foods with dairy in them since she took up an interest in Western culture. Breast milk was a universal thing, and even then, she didn’t expect it to be this sweet. Maika let out a burp after swallowing all of it.

“That went down smoothly,” said Maika.

“I’ve got plenty of milk left,” said Kaho. “Just be gentle. My nipples are really sensitive.”

Kaho’s breasts were more than a handful for Mafuyu and Maika. The flesh of her boobs sunk through their fingers, staining their palms with spurts of her milk. Mafuyu was more comfortable around Kaho, having achieved a degree of intimacy with her that she lacked with the other members. Mafuyu licked the curvature of Kaho’s breasts, making her tremble with delight as Mafuyu’s little lips closed around Kaho’s nipple.

Maika mimicked what Mafuyu was doing, slurping up with milk onto her tongue and swallowing it with loud gulps. She pressed her hand against the side of Kaho’s breast, also wrapping her lips around the nipple. The two of them began to suck at the same time, drawing small spurts of Kaho’s milk into their mouths. The more they sucked, the thicker and creamier Kaho’s milk became.

“Not so rough, you two,” said Kaho in between moans. “You’re only going to make me produce more.”

“Ish delishus,” said Mafuyu. “Warm and sweet.”

It was a great pick me up. The girls were on their feet all day at Stile. Even bathroom breaks were difficult to time. The sugar in Kaho’s milk was providing her with a shot of energy to get through the day. Maika was a little slower in drinking it down, not wanting to burp on Kaho’s breasts. Still, she had to admit it was delicious. Her stomach was filling up, leaving her satisfied.

Mafuyu removed her mouth from Kaho’s chest, moving her free hand down her stomach and into her panties. She toyed with her fingers, rubbing two fingers along her outer lips. “The way you moan is so erotic, it was turning me on. I want to touch myself while sucking you,” said Mafuyu. “Can I do that?”

“Sure. My boobs are starting to feel lighter,” said Kaho. “Whatever helps.”

“I’ll do that too,” said Maika.

Maika and Mafuyu’s fingers were inside their panties, teasing their wettening pussies. The smell of Kaho’s milk filled their nostrils, their tongues teasing her nipples and circling her areolae. Kaho felt like she was going to climax from her nipples alone. The warm numbness on her chest was going through her body, down her stomach and into her clit, which had already popped out of its hood and was visible through the white fabric of her panties. She had done everything she could to avoid staining her clothes, but now her underwear was becoming stained with the sticky, transparent juices of arousal.

As all of this was going on, the sounds of mouths slurping on breasts and Kaho’s sensual moans filled the dressing room, Akizuki was looking from behind the corner. He had been meaning to talk to Kaho about something, but happened to witness a side of her he never knew. He did love her plump, big breasts, but didn’t want to comment on them until they could truly be intimate. Now, knowing that they lactated only made them hotter to him.

Akizuki couldn’t hold in his erection. He unzipped his pants, letting his cock bounce freely just outside the dressing room. Akizuki began stroking it, wishing he was in there. If only he could fondle Kaho’s breasts, sucking her creamy milk into his mouth. That would be wonderful. Yet he hadn’t worked up the courage to confess to Kaho yet, even if it was obvious he had a crush on her.

Kaho felt satisfied. Her breasts had been emptied just before Maika and Mafuyu climaxed. Their panties were stained, but they hadn’t achieved climax. Akizuki, however, had. A small puddle of his cum was in front of him, dripping from his glans. He quickly zipped his pants up, hoping that the spot would be cleaned up before anyone noticed what it was.

“Maika can’t handle her milk,” said Hideri. “That’s cute. Now, you’re paying for your time with me, so we’re not going to stop at wanking off together. Manager, how would you like to experience my blowjob technique?”


	3. All You Can Eat Buffet with Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu stuffs her belly to get an idea for a new doujin, and takes Hideri's anal virginity for the first time.

While Hideri sometimes wished he could find a person willing to suck him off, instead of letting him do all the sucking, he was satisfied with his current sex life. He had done several cam shows lately, showing off his hard cock in a pair of panties. Most of his fans were men, but he had several girls, too, who wanted to see him stroke it and cum directly into a condom, or the camera. The comments and the offers only made Hideri harder, wanting to jerk off more and more.

Comments saying they wanted to have his cock in their mouth, where they’d guzzle every last drop of semen from his balls. Comments saying they wanted his dick in their butt, and when Hideri did bend over and show his cock dangling between his butt cheeks, offering to go inside him as well. The amount of people Hideri had met who wanted that kind of sexual experience and met his standards was slim, but a lucky few had been leaving reviews across the web, telling stories of him like a local legend.

“My first time sucking dick was on a class trip with some friends,” said Hideri. “We were all really curious about sex. When I showed off my idol persona, they got hard, so I offered to calm them down before the teacher came by. My mouth was so full of cum that night. I feel like I’ve been chasing that experience ever since.”

“I wanted Maika to be the one to suck me...” said Dino.

“We’re both guys, so I’ll only be taking your first time with a guy,” said Hideri.

“I never thought I’d have one of those!” said Dino.

“It’s just a blowy,” said Hideri. “I’ve been getting five star reviews for my rent boy jobs since I started. You just can’t resist my cuteness.”

“Fine...” said Dino. “I don’t mind if you swallow.”

“How’d you get so good at this?” asked Akizuki.

Hideri, his mouth open just above Dino’s cock, looked over at Akizuki. “I’ll give you a handy. I can’t tell a sexy anecdote with cock in my mouth. I’ve been giving blow jobs for a while now, but I didn’t take it in the ass for the first time until I started working here. Miu introduced me to the pleasures of the prostate.”

As he told his story, Hideri kept stroking Dino’s cock with slow, gentle motions, watching as dribbles of precum came from the red tip. He was going to keep edging him for as long as he had to tell the story.

Miu was working on one of her doujinshi. While she liked her bondage works, she wanted to experiment with a different genre this time. Chubbier girls were seeing a resurgence, and she wanted to ride the marshmallow trend. In order to understand what a fatter girls’ body was like, during the cafe’s buffet day, Miu wanted to stuff herself until her belly was as full as it could get, to better understand the weight of a stomach being aroused by food and sex.

The theme of the cafe that day was literally Vikings. The girls of Stile looked like they had stepped out of a Wagner opera, with Kaho having one of those suits of armor that emphasized her breasts above all else. Operatic music played in the cafe, and banners were draped across the tables. The customers were really into it, with Miu getting a lot of attention as she kept coming around to tables, asking what men thought of chubbier girls.

While most men weren’t open to admitting it, when Miu told them it was confidential, they confided in her that girls with big bellies were sexy. Girls who were soft all over were in their fantasies, usually as an extension of their love of big breasts and big butts. Miu knew that a doujin like that could sell well, and set about making herself bigger, if only temporarily, to get an idea of what sort of squishiness she needed to draw.

When her shift finished, Miu picked up everything from the buffet, and ordered the richest, sugariest things on the menu. She ate lunch in the back room, popping open the buttons on her purple uniform to allow her newly stuffed belly room to breathe once she finished her super-sized lunch. Her meal was delicious, as expected of Stile’s menu, and within an hour, she had finished everything the menu had to offer. Miu looked in the mirror she used for changing.

“What a cute little food baby,” she said. “My silhouette looks different now. I’m such a naughty big sister.”

While Miu was admiring her belly, picking it up and rubbing it to get a sense of its weight, how it reached to her hands, Hideri came in to change. He had been dressed like a valkyrie all day, and was ready to get the armor off his sweaty body. Hideri stripped down until all he was wearing was his bow, the teal skirt that he normally wore, and his gloves and socks. Underneath his skirt, Hideri had a raging erection that had sprung up the moment he walked in and saw Miu’s fat belly.

“Hideri~” said Miu. “Hello. Oh, you’re hard.”

“It’s not like I think your stuffed belly is cute or anything,” said Hideri.

“I thought Kaho was the tsundere,” said Miu.

“I don’t want you taking attention away from me,” said Hideri. “No matter how much you stuff yourself, your level of cuteness won’t be able to beat me. This erection is just from being in stuffy armor all day.”

Miu bent down, her breasts and belly dangling. “I can smell your cute cock from here. It’s really musky. Actually, there’s one more thing I’ve been wanting to try for my next doujinshi. Hideri, can you sit down on the bench over there and spread your legs?”

“As long as you keep calling me cute, sure,” said Hideri.

He laid down a towel to absorb his sweat, and got on his back. He spread his legs, showing off his erect cock, tight ball sack, and puckered butthole to Miu. She had seen these before when dressing up Hideri, but she’d never actually touched them in a sexual manner. All of that was going to change today.

Miu, her belly pressing against her knees, licked Hideri’s cock. She started from the bottom of the shaft, just near his balls, and licked up until she reached the tip. The first time Hideri had sucked dick, a friend of his offered to do it in return to him, just to see what it felt like. Compared to that, Miu was precise and extremely pleasurable in her tongue work. She knew how to hit his weak points.

“What are you doing?” asked Hideri.

“Sex is no fun without foreplay,” said Miu. “Your penis has a strong smell about it. I want to know it, deeper, more.”

As the smell of Hideri’s dick traveled up Miu’s nostrils, she continued slurping it, placing her lips around the glans. With every stroke, his slightly smaller than average flaccid cock erected, becoming pleasantly thick. Miu used her gloved hands to play with Hideri’s balls, stroking around his pubic hair, rubbing his testicles between her fingers. She was gentle, massaging Hideri’s sack just enough for him to get steadily closer to cumming.

“Why didn’t I play with your cock sooner? This is delightful,” said Miu. “Just leave it to your big sister.”

Hideri could say nothing, other than startled moans as Miu licked around his member. His stamina for giving blowjobs was great, but he couldn’t take them nearly as well. After only a minute or two of Miu playing with his cock, ropes of cum sprayed into Miu’s mouth, landing near the back of her throat.

Miu held her lips around his member, letting it pump out all the cum he could squeeze. She swallowed it with loud, satisfied gulps, eager to feel the warmth of his semen mix around in her belly with all the food she had eaten earlier. The glaze of Hideri’s cum would make the perfect topping for the buffet of Stile food that was digesting in her belly. She pulled away, licking up the last drops of cum with her tongue, and looked below Hideri’s taint at her next target.

“I know boys’ pussies are their butts. I’ve been thinking about doing a futa x male doujin, and the boys in those are demure and cute. So Hideri, will you let me take your butt virginity?” said Miu.

Hideri had been wanting to try it for a while. He’d occasionally fingered his butt while he was masturbating, but a toy or a dick had never gone up there. Lately, his customers weren’t satisfied with just the blowjobs and handjobs he’d been giving them. He wanted to make good on their desires to go inside his cute, soft little butt. He wanted someone he knew on a deeper level than the parasocial one of “fan” or “client” to take his anal first time, and Miu was indeed the closest to him at Stile.

“This is the cutest butt in this restaurant,” said Hideri. “I can take whatever you put in me!”

Miu dug through her locker and pulled out a harness and a purple dildo from her bag. The dildo had a set of balls attached to it, and was sculpted mostly realistically, aside from the color. Miu slid the dildo into its place on the harness, and opened a bottle of lotion. Both the dildo and Hideri’s butthole would need to be lubed up before she could begin.

“I wanted to get some exercise to work off this belly. My uniform won’t fit otherwise. Fucking your butt pussy looks like a great way to shed those pounds,” said Miu.

With her ungloved hands, Miu lathered up the dildo. Its purple, vinyl skin glimmered underneath the bright lights of the changing room, wet and dripping. It looked as though it had already been inside a pussy. Which it had. This was Miu’s favorite dildo to masturbate with. It wasn’t easy to carry around like her favorite vibrator, but it knew her insides better than anything. This would be its first time going into a hole that was not her own.

Hideri shivered when the room temperature lube touched his sensitive anus. He wasn’t used to this slippery feeling around his butt being a good thing. In time, the warmth from Miu’s hands transferred onto his butt, and he got used to the lube. It slipped inside his rectum, letting it open up easier, in preparation to accept Miu’s dildo. His cock remained erect, turned on from being put into such a naughty scenario, where his butt was the center of attention.

“Let me know when I hit your prostate,” said Miu. “That’s what makes anal sex feel so good for boys.”

“Idols aren’t supposed to talk about stuff they do with their butts... but I’ll let you know,” said Hideri.

The head pushed its way past Hideri’s slick butthole, nudging its way inside. It was warmer than he expected, though much firmer than any dick he would take in there in the future. The rest of it was swallowed up by his asshole, little by little, until Miu’s purple balls were pressing against his skin. Hideri’s dick bounced back and forth in excitement, his rectum filled with Miu’s dildo. It was a sensation that his body was slowly getting used to.

From the angle he was positioned, the only thing he could see was Miu’s belly, full of food and stuffed to its limit, shaking at the same time as her boobs. Miu opened her uniform’s top and lowered her bra, exposing her hard, pink nipples to the room. Miu fondled herself as she continued fucking Hideri, teasing her own nipples and aiding the stimulation. When she pinched her sensitive tips, she could feel the sensation spreading down to her clit.

“Boys have such tight butts,” said Miu. “It’s because they don’t use them enough. Thanks, Hideri. I love watching you get fucked.”

“This... feels... really good...” said Hideri, panting. 

By now, he and Miu had settled into a certain rhythm. Miu pulled the dildo out before sliding it back in, rubbing against Hideri’s prostate. The jolt of pleasure from his bowels spread to his dick. Dripping with precum, it shook back and forth on top of his trembling balls. At the same time, Miu’s belly and breasts shook from their fullness, turning her on even further, making the next thrust all the stronger.

Miu reached down and started stroking Hideri’s cock while she was thrusting into him. His sticky, slippery dick, the foreskin peeled away to reveal his bright pink head, was thicker than Miu had been expecting. Whenever Hideri was wearing panties on the job, anyone who looked under his skirt would have seen a sizable bulge. If she was getting fucked by this cock, Miu was certain Hideri had enough cum in his balls to make her pregnant. Which gave her an idea for another doujin.

When Miu pulled back, the tip of her dick hit something inside Hideri’s butt. She had found his prostate. Hideri’s moans grew lewder, the pleasure in his butthole magnifying to extremes he had never reached himself. Miu focused her dildo on needling his prostate, watching his dick squirm about in her hands until he was on the verge of orgasm. His balls tensed up, and the precum on his dick increased as the first white drops of cum appeared in his glans.

“Miu! Miu! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!’ said Hideri. “I’m gonna have a butt orgasm!”

“Not yet,” said Miu.

She pulled the dildo out of Hideri, asking him to get on all fours. Hideri did as he was told. It wasn’t long before Miu’s thick dildo penetrated him from behind once again, her hand milking his dick. Miu’s plump belly rested on his butt, giving Miu a sense of relief. His butt made a nice cushion, since it was so soft and cute. Miu increased the speed of her thrusts, and Hideri reached orgasm quickly.

“Cumming!”

He squirted white, sticky blobs of cum into Miu’s hand. Miu pulled away and licked it up, savoring the taste of youthful cum. Hideri’s was rich and flavorful, one she wouldn’t mind swallowing again. Hideri collapsed onto the bench, letting his butt return to normal, basking in the afterglow of Miu’s butt fucking. His cock continued dripping until it became completely limp.

He felt amazing.

“And that’s the story of how Miu took my anal virginity,” said Hideri, his mouth stuffed full of Dino’s cock. Halfway through the story, he had started fellating Dino with the kind of skill he was known for. Dino closed his eyes and thought it was Maika.

“Hideri, your tongue...” said Dino.

“Swallowing costs extra,” said Hideri.

Dino spurted ropes of cum into Hideri’s mouth. The flavor wasn’t quite what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the worst semen he’d ever tasted. Hideri swallowed, wiping his lips and congratulating himself on another job well done. However, telling that story about Miu had left his butthole puckering for some dick. As soon as Dino recovered, Hideri would make his final offer.


	4. Bursting Lemon Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafuyu's ex-boyfriend reflects on his naughtiest experience with her - Mafuyu wetting herself in magical girl cosplay. Hideri pleasures Dino with his butt.

The man had been trying to sneak out of the bathroom. He had a reason for being here. A student from a local college, he had met Mafuyu through the university’s anime club. They got along well, bonding over their love of magical girl series. They were fans of older shows from the 90s, when both of them had been growing up, and in the modern day, largely followed shows that aired early in the morning.

His relationship with Mafuyu had been perfect. The first time he and Mafuyu had sex was when she was dressed in magical girl cosplay, specifically that of a short, yellow-themed girl from a music-themed show. She was a princess in the series, and her attitude had been rather similar to Mafuyu’s. Standoffish, distant but ultimately friendly underneath all of that. A kids’ costume was about the perfect size for Mafuyu.

This was also the problem with their relationship. He was of average height for his age, while Mafuyu was unusually short. So when they were out on a date, there were misunderstandings. Mafuyu asked if they could have some time apart so she could look for a way to have her fandom and her love life overlap without peoples’ preconceptions getting in the way. In time, she never called him back and focused almost exclusively on her magical girl shows.

Before they broke up, he had one happy memory of them together. They were attending a mini concert for the latest shows’ opening and ending single at a shopping mall. Mafuyu had come in costume, wearing the outfit from the previous show. However, she had a lot to drink before the concert began. It was only two songs, but there would be a handshake session and a chance to get a photograph with the singer afterward. At the start, everything went fine. Mafuyu clapped along with the songs, cheering on the singer and blending in with the crowd of kids and big friends that had come to cheer on another year of magical girls.

“Mafuyu?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

“I have to pee...” said Mafuyu. “But if I don’t get my place in line...”

“I’ll save your spot. There’s a bathroom down the hall,” he said.

“No! I can’t abandon these heroines now!” said Mafuyu.

Mafuyu continued squirming in her seat. In time, the two songs came to a close. The ending theme had a dance to go with it that would later be performed at the company’s theme park. It was now time for the photo and handshake. Mafuyu had preordered the single, so she knew she would have a place in line. She tried to get as close to the front as possible. Even if her picture came out bad, it would be worth it. Chances like this don’t happen very often.

He and Mafuyu took a picture together. The handshake was Mafuyu’s greatest memory of that show, even more than anything that happened in it. The next time she attended one of the singer’s concerts, she felt like there was a special connection. However, as soon as they cleared the line, Mafuyu began to do an awkward dance. She held her legs together, clenching her pussy.

Her bladder felt heavy, with her urethra stinging from the desire to go. She’d been holding it in, and it felt like she could wet her pants at any moment. She rushed behind the corner, trying to get out of sight from the watching crowds. In front of the bathroom doors, Mafuyu could no longer hold it. She stood there, holding her plastic magical girl wand in her hand, and gave out right there. A yellow wet spot appeared on her panties, followed by a dam bursting.

Salty yellow urine dripped down her inner thighs, the front of her panties becoming soaked. Mafuyu tried to aim away from the boots on her costume, letting it all out. She wasn’t going to cry in public. This had been a decision of her own making, and she knew it. Once her bladder was empty, she let out a deep sigh. She wanted to ask her boyfriend to find her one of those plastic bags used for umbrellas, so she could use it to carry her soaked panties home.

Her eyes trailed downward to his loins, and noticed, underneath his pants, that he was rock hard.

“Did watching me pee turn you on?” she asked.

“It was the hottest thing!” he said. “You looked so cute when you were peeing!”

“Look, get some toilet paper and wipe me,” said Mafuyu. “We can talk about this once I don’t smell like piss.”

With a wad of toilet paper under his arms, he returned to wipe up Mafuyu’s legs. Her panties were stored away in a plastic bag, as she said. As he wiped her legs, he reached Mafuyu’s pussy. It was squishy and small, but her age showed the most down here. To appear more mature, Mafuyu had a thick bush of pubic hair just above her vulva. The smell of piss and arousal trapped inside it was overwhelming.

“Mafuyu, I’m so turned on right now,” he said. “You’re wet, too.”

“We can’t just do it in the middle of the mall,” said Mafuyu. “What if someone sees us?”

“But you’re the perfect height for...” he said, unzipping his pants. His hard dick looked ready to burst out. “At least a quickie.”

“It’s not worth it if I don’t get off,” said Mafuyu.

“I know!” said her boyfriend. “Why not use your Frill Dream Wand?”

Mafuyu’s magical girl stick was made of a solid plastic, and it was just about the right shape to rub against her. It was turned off at the moment, so neither the lights nor the sounds would give away their location. Sure, someone might catch a reflection of the wand in the puddle of urine at Mafuyu’s feet, but they were far enough out of sight that may not happen.

“Do you want me to defile the heroines of Sunday morning?” asked Mafuyu. “I haven’t done anything like that with my wand since I hit puberty... but my clit is really aching right now. Pull out your dick.”

Perhaps it was because Mafuyu was so small, but the size of his cock always felt so thick in her mouth. She kissed the glans, licking a drop of precum off his pink tip, and started licking along the edges. It was sweaty and musky from being inside his pants all day. The smell of arousal covered every inch of his dick. Mafuyu took it in her mouth, slurping just loud enough that he could hear, but quietly enough that mall security wouldn’t notice them.

She slid the Frill Dream Wand between her thighs. It would need a thorough cleaning after this, but it was worth it. Mafuyu held her legs tightly, and began sliding the toy across her lower lips, tightening and loosening her legs until she had a rhythm going. The bumps along the wand, representing magical jewels, bumped up against her pussy. The moans she let out when they touched her were so erotic.

The magical girls on TV weren’t like this. Mafuyu’s lips took in his dick, until it was close to the back of her throat. Mafuyu pushed the wand up a little higher. The tip of it rubbed against her clit, and her juices began to coat the wand in a shining layer of her love. Her boyfriend was close to cumming, and so was she. Mafuyu rolled her tongue around his glans, giving him the go-ahead to cum in her mouth.

A splat of semen hit Mafuyu in the back of her throat. Her boyfriend’s thick, sticky taste filled her mouth. It felt thicker and warmer than usual. Doing it in such a dangerous place had turned him on. Mafuyu responded by cumming on the spot, the tip of the Frill Dream Wand pressing against her clit. Once again, her legs were stained with fluids, but this smelled erotic.

“That felt really good,” said Mafuyu. “Thanks. I must have smelled like pee, though...”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “You’re cute no matter how you smell.”

Her boyfriend wiped her down, leaving a bit of wetness on her pussy. Mafuyu walked out of the mall with the air conditioning and the wind blowing between her legs, leaving her eager to get home and do it with him a second time. It was an unforgettable day, for a number of reasons.

He was looking to date another girl in the university anime club, but for now, he was releasing his sexual urges through Hideri. He purchased a cheesecake on the way out that day, unaware that Hideri would be using the shop moments later to show Dino the full extent of his services.

“My butt’s not as gassy as Maika’s, but it’s just as soft,” said Hideri. “Once you go inside it, you’ll never want to pull out.”

Dino focused his attention on Hideri’s butt. Just above his balls, he had a cute, pink butthole that had taken several dicks in the past, and was ready for another. Hideri’s butt was nicely toned, with a warm softness that was inviting him. The more he looked at it, the more Dino’s cock returned to a full erection, pointing upward and sproinging back and forth, begging Hideri to swallow it whole.

“I’ll pay whatever you want! Let me use your butt!” said Dino.

“Just what I’ve been waiting to hear,” said Hideri.

Hideri rubbed his wrinkled asshole against Dino’s glans. Already wet with semen and precum, the head slid in easily. Miu’s training of his butt had not gone to waste. Dino watched in amazement as his cock was swallowed up inside Hideri’s rear, until their balls were about to hit each other from how his cock, up to the base, was buried deep inside Hideri’s cute butt.

“It’s so tight... and warm... it feels good!” said Dino. “Why does it feel so good?”

“Sir, what do you think of my butt?” asked Hideri.

“It’s great!” said Dino.

“Then don’t be shy. Get moving,” said Hideri. “I can feel your cock’s girth widening my butthole. It feels so good! So different from all of the other dicks I’ve taken. It might be one of my favorites.”

“You’re just sweet talking me,” said Dino.

“I’ll get started cleaning up,” said Akizuki. “You two have fun.”

The insides of Hideri’s smooth ass rubbed against Dino’s cock, savoring every inch of it. With his length, he was able to get deep inside Hideri. When he pulled up to the glans, Hideri’s asshole seemed to wrap around them, not wanting to let him go. He was going to stay in here until he came, and Hideri made sure of that.

Bouncing up and down on his lap, Hideri’s moans filled the front of the cafe. Like everything about him, even his moans were cute. They melted together with Dino’s grunts into the sounds of raw sex, Hideri overcome by the pleasure of his boss deeply scrubbing his bowels with his cock. With every thrust, Hideri’s own hard penis jiggled around, his tender balls shaking in delight.

“Miu’s strap-ons are fine, but nothing can compare to a real, raw cock,” said Hideri. “I can feel your length throbbing inside me.”

“Just what kind of idol are you?” asked Dino.

“The best kind,” said Hideri. “The kind who fucks.”

Hideri bent over, his hands touching the floor of the cafe, as Dino grabbed tightly onto his butt and kept thrusting in and out. He could tell from the way it throbbed that Dino was about to cum. Hideri was about to cum, too. Feeling the release of semen in his asshole was always enough to make him spurt his own. Dino pulled back, pressing his cock against Hideri’s prostate.

“Cumming!” the two of them said together.

Dino’s cock released ropes of hot, sticky semen into Hideri’s ass. His rectal walls were coated with cum, leaving him panting as his own dick fired two quick shots onto the floor in front of him. Hideri remained bent over, letting Dino’s cock stay in his warm ass until it had gone completely limp.

“Don’t forget to pay,” said Hideri.

The two of them gave Stile a thorough cleaning, making sure that the smell of sex had been completely covered up. The next day, the men were exhausted, leaving the girls to do most of the work. Except for Hideri. Having gotten a surprise windfall of money the other day, he brushed up against Kaho, pushing his hand into her breast.

“Kaho, I’m feeling thirsty during my shift,” he said. “Can I have some milk?”

“Who told you?” said Kaho. “Idiot!”

Miu appeared behind Hideri. He could see that she had her favorite dildo inside her during work, and her harness was inside her locker. With a calm, stern demeanor, Miu approached Hideri and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t give Kaho too much trouble. Or it’ll be time to play with your butt again,” she said.

Hideri got back to work. He looked for future fans, future clients, among those sitting at the cafe. His idol career was only just getting started.


End file.
